


I've Got Business With You

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Business AU, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Gyrus gets into a car crash and is stuck in the hospital. He loses his memories of six years of his life, and cannot seem to remember who his friends are. When Gyrus finally begins to learn about his life, he learns that he wasn't as nice as he thought in the last six years. He also learns he doesn't work for Don anymore.Gyrus finds out that he's CEO of Strawberry Inc., and up and coming tech company. What happened to his old job? Questions keep coming. Who is this mysterious Kodya guy? Why do people ask him about him? And why does he have so many sticky notes referring to him?





	1. It Started Off With A Bang

Wow, a stop light. Gyrus sighs in exasperation. Of course it was on red, but he didn't care. That didn't matter right now. He had a pretty good life right now.

He had taken the plans from Room If Swords Corp., and had implemented them into Strawberry Inc., his new business. It had left him wishing for naught, and gave him _ everything _. He had money, power, influence, material, fame, plans, and time. Everything in his life was working out perfectly. Everything except for Kodya, who had left him with the weak excuse of, “You're not the same Gyrus I used to know.”

To be honest, Gyrus didn't think Kodya had the strength to leave him like that. Kodya was _ his _. He belonged to Gyrus, just as much as Gyrus owned his own hands. It was no big concern though. His plans were still in action, and his stock were still through the roof. Kodya would come back. If he didn't, it was no matter. None at all. It physically pained Gyrus to think of Kodya with another, that thought causing him to grip his steering wheel tight. His knuckles turned white on the wheel, and he glanced up at the unchanging light that was always so slow to change.

He looked down from the light and saw a car charging at him head on. Well, shit.

Gyrus pressed the gas and turned aggressively, but unfortunately that was the same direction as the black Ford Explorer. The car was coming in fast.

A crash echoed across the silence like an airhorn in a library. The glass shattered, breaking harmlessly into tiny pebble-like pieces like it was designed to. Pain shot through Gyrus, his head pounding and his arm throbbing. His arm was wet with blood and ripe with pain. Not that Gyrus felt it, he was pretty much immune to pain these days. Pain was a part of life. Blood dripped off his forehead and onto his lap. Or what he could see of his lap.

He was sure his car was totaled.

He had no idea who the other driver was, but this wasn't over. He was still winning. He still had the largest company in the world.

If he was going to die here, he was not going to regret anything.

Nothing.

Maybe one thing.

_ Kodya _.

* * *

“Oh good, you're awake.”

Gyrus opens his eyes to see a woman with long dark hair, makeup, and a white coat leaning over him. A doctor?

He looks around the room, which is blinding white and sterile, but also safe. Upon further inspection the room seems to have cabinets, a sink, those plastic things that go into your ears when you have an appointment– Gyrus wouldn't know, he wasn't a doctor– and a box of gloves.

“It's okay if you can't respond, you were in a car accident that most likely caused memory loss. You had a major concussion, the metal car frame crushed your arm, and unfortunately, we had to amputate,” The doctor continues.

Gyrus looks down at his arms. 

Well, arm and a half now.

He is missing his left arm from the elbow down.

“Can–” he coughs. “I get some water?” He asks, his throat rough and dry.

“Certainly, I'll page a nurse,” The woman smiles and pulls out her pager. “Do you have any questions? You were mainly out for the majority of the healing process, all that's left is to take it easy with the mental work and some physical therapy to get used to the arm.”

“What happened in the accident?” Gyrus questions, curiosity winning out. The nurse enters the room and gave the water to the doctor before leaving to do something else. The doctor hands Gyrus the water, and it was only then he realizes he is hooked up to tubes. An IV is in his arm, and a breathing tube in his nose. His pain is dulled and he feels hazy, probably pain killers.

“You were at a stoplight when a drunk driver crashed into you. It was a hit and run, but the other car had the plates torn off, and the driver left. The police know it was drunk driving because of the copious amounts of alcohol left in the car. Unfortunately, the driver has not been caught,” The doctor explains, monotone. Gyrus thinks she probably does this sort of thing a lot.

“Aw, man! I'm sure they'll find them. And if they don't, it's called an accident for a reason. I'm sure they're sorry,” Gyrus says, optimistically. He had always found optimism the best way to endure life. “Thank you, Dr…?”

For some reason the doctor looked perplexed.

“Nephthys. I always use my first name so my patients feel more comfortable.” She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

She is probably stressed, Gyrus lets it go. He couldn't be the only patient.

“Well, you already know my name, but I'm Gyrus,” Gyrus offers, and Dr. Nephthys laughs. “Did anyone come and visit me when I was out?” Gyrus asks, wondering if Don, or Feather, or Ragan or someone from work had come to see him.

“No, I'm sorry. They may be busy though.” Nephthys replies, looking actually sorry. Gyrus feels bad. But why wouldn't anyone from work visit him? He had just gotten the job, sure, but also they were close, and nice, and they felt like a family. Where were they? Maybe she was right. They'd visit him. They were probably busy.

“Alright, Gyrus, I have a few questions for you.”

“Questions for me?” Gyrus asks, curiously.

“I want to make sure your memory loss isn't that bad. With your concussion, it was inevitable that you'd suffer some memory loss. What I want to know is how much, so we can start work on recovery,” Dr. Nephthys answers, checking his chart from the holder at the end of his bed.

“Sounds good!” Gyrus smiles. “Ask away!” Nephthys smiles, but there's a wistful look in them.

“What's your first and last name?”

“Gyrus Axelei.”

“Where do you work?”

“Swords Corporate, I was newly hired! I think everyone likes me though,” Gyrus laughs, but it feels weird with the breathing tube in his nostrils.

Nephthys nods and writes something down.

“What position do you have?”

“Auxiliary engineer. I like to think I'm good at what I do.”

“And last question, how old are you?”

“Thirty.”

Dr. Nephthys frowns. She writes something down on the chart.

“You're experiencing memory loss of six years.”

Gyrus furrows his brows. “How do you know?”

“When the hospital has a patient, we get the information off of the license plate registration, the police department, whatever we can. The police told us you are the CEO of Strawberry Inc., and have been for the last two years. We also know your address, phone number etcetera,” Dr. Nephthys explains.

“So… I'm missing six years of my life?” Gyrus asks again, his voice wobbling. What had happened? Why hadn't anyone from his apparently previous job visited him? What was going on?

“You may recover it as time goes on, it's a bit of a gamble though. You might wake up one day and know everything. Or it could never come back. Brains are tricky things,” Dr. Nephthys cautions.

“I might not be able to remember six years of my life?” Gyrus asks, panicking. What about his friends? What if he has some great friends he can't remember? What if he has a boyfriend who he can't remember?

This was freaking him out.

Dr. Nephthys sighs at the change on the heart monitor.

“Look, I know this is hard to process. I know it's stress inducing. But we in the hospital will do our jobs right,” Dr. Nephthys assured, “We'll start you on physical therapy, and then when you get released from the hospital, maybe the routine will spark memories. In a lot of cases, going back to the same old routine sparks something.”

“What if I never get my memories back?” Gyrus questions, overwhelmed. He is afraid that he'll never know who he was before. That he'll be just a shell of his former self, that no one wants to hang out with him because he's not the same Gyrus. Who knew who he hung around with now?

“That's easy, make new ones,” Dr. Nephthys grins. “You may not be able to get back the old ones, but that won't stop you from making new ones.”

Gyrus liked that outlook. Dr. Nephthys was right, he was totally not going to let a little forgetting get in his way of having fun and working hard.

“I guess… Yeah. Actually, that sounds great,” Gyrus accepted. “Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to me.”

“You're welcome, Gyrus!” Dr. Nephthys smiles as she heads out the door.

Gyrus looks out the hospital window, where a rainstorm is happening. Gyrus had always liked the rain, it reminded him of new beginnings. It reminded him of the earth being cleansed, of the plants being watered, of the fresh rain smell that occurred after the fact. Rain was the beginning and end of life. Rain provided water. Rain provided a wash away of things that had built up since the last time.

Rain provided change.

The pollen in the air was washed away.

The worms came out.

The whole world changed, animals like toads and slugs were out in the open together, normally hard to find away from water.

The rain sometimes is loud with thunder, but it could also be a light drizzle to water the plants. 

The reason Gyrus loves the rain so much, was because rain reminded him of someone. Harsh, and angry at times, but gentle and kind at others.

A phrase surfaces in his mind.

_ “I'll take care of you.” _

Gyrus blinks. Whatever memory that had come from was long gone. He wondered who had said that to him and why.

Strange.

Gyrus decides he should probably go to sleep, he needed to be out of the hospital. He needed his strength for that, after all.

He presses the light switch above his head, and snuggles into his blankets, staring out the window at the rain.

Gyrus drifts off, dreaming of sky blue eyes and short chocolate hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrus learns some good news about his hospital stay.

When Gyrus wakes up, feeling stiff in the sheets, he feels off. He's not sure why, but something about yesterday and the– Wait. He's in the hospital. Memories of yesterday flood back to him, and he sighs, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. _ Of course. _

Gyrus remembers how the doctor from yesterday him that he was experiencing _ memory loss of six years. _

To put it simply, he was scared– no, terrified– of what could happen if he didn't remember his friends or significant others. He has no family to worry, so that was lucky, If not a bit sad. It didn't bother him though.

What did bother him however, was the pain he was experiencing.

“Good morning, Gyrus!” A cheerful young nurse says, flipping the lights on his room. “It's time to get you cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up?” he asks.

“Sponge bath,” The nurse replies. Gyrus sighs, his nose tickled by the breathing tube. He still has an IV in his right arm, and he looks down at it. His whole left side hurts, as well as most of his ribs. 

“Oh, we can take that out just as soon as we get you started on solid foods. And the breathing tube too, just as soon as we check on your lungs,” The nurse winks.

Gyrus frowns, thinking about how much damage had come to him in this car accident. He was lucky he didn't lose his life. He had lost the lower half of his left arm though, and that was weird. It feels as if it is still there at some points.

Strange.

The nurse gives him a sponge bath, and he feels surprisingly refreshed afterwards. He's in so much pain now. The pain in his left side has doubled, as well as pain blooming in his skull.

The nurse presses a button, and he begins to feel cloudy and hazy again. Right, painkillers. The pain that he's in slowly bleeds away.

Gyrus can't say he doesn't like the feeling though, despite it making him out of it. He feels like cotton was stuck in his head.

His ears also kind of ring, which he hadn't noticed before.

Doctor Nephthys enters, and the nurse gives her a nod before leaving the room. She pulls out a clipboard from the end of his bed.

“Okay, Gyrus. How are you feeling?” Doctor Nephthys asks.

“Clouded. I guess it's the pain medication,” Gyrus replies. “So how long am I in here before I can start physical therapy?”

“Alright,” Dr. Nephthys writes something down on the clipboard and looks at it for a second, frowning. “So, you will have about a week before the Oxygen can come off due to your lungs, but the IV can come out now and we can start you on solids.” She replies, still looking at the chart.

She sighs. “As for the physical therapy, it'll be at least a month before we can start doing anything, due to the state of your lungs and rib cage.”

“So what can I do around here?” Gyrus asks. Was he destined to be stuck in a bed?

“Visiting hours will start in three hours, maybe someone will come see you.” Dr. Nephthys offers. “I don't want you to aggravate your concussion, so no TV or screens… Maybe you could read a book? We have quite a few.”

“Okay, do you have any about space?”

That is how, five minutes later, Gyrus ends up utterly absorbed in a sci-fi book with glowing microbiol life and a ship destined for adventure. He turns the pages, interested in the plot despite the slight pain in his side and the haziness in his brain. The book was highly entertaining, to say the least.

A few hours pass like a breeze, and soon enough it is visiting hours. No one comes to see Gyrus.

Gyrus wonders why that is.

Doesn't he have any friends?

He settles into a routine, and the week goes by fast. Nurses come to take out his breathing tube and IV, and soon enough he can breathe and eat normally. They also start him on arm exercises to keep his arms in good shape for when they start physical therapy. Gyrus keeps feeling like there's a hand when nothing is really there. It sucks.

Sometimes the hand that wasn't there would get phantom pains and sensations, but Gyrus has to keep reminding himself that he _ has no left hand or lower forearm. _

He vaguely wonders how he even got in a car accident in the first place. Was he just driving and someone accidentally hit him? Or did he hit them? Who did he hit? Was it someone who was dealing with a lot of life problems who was just trying to drive them away? Was it a family?

Okay, maybe not the last one considering the Doctor had said in the accident they had found copious amounts of alcohol in the car, but still. He didn't want to press charges against them if the police found them, simply because he doesn't know why they hit him or what even happened. Maybe he hit them.

“Excuse me, Dr. Nephthys?” Gyrus asks one morning.

“Mhm?” She says, looking up from writing on his clipboard.

“Did anyone come to visit me? Anyone at all?” Gyrus asks, curious. Maybe he had friends and they were on vacation or something and they'd visit him when they came back. Maybe they were busy. Wasn't he like a CEO or something?

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,” Dr. Nephthys shakes her head, actually looking sorry.

“It's okay,” Gyrus replies, shrugging. “It's probably for the best, considering that I might not be able to remember them.” He jokes.

Dr. Nephthys laughs, “Well alright then, but actually I came here to tell you something.”

Gyrus wonders what she's going to say.

“Your lungs are looking a lot better, and you seem to be doing good on solids. I just wanted to let you know that we're starting you on physical therapy in three days,” Dr. Nephthys explains, cheerfully.

“Really?” Gyrus asks, surprised. “That sounds awesome!”

“Yeah it does!” Dr. Nephthys smiles. She high fives Gyrus. Gyrus laughs. “Alright, you can go back to that book you seem to like so much.”

“Thank you,” Gyrus replies, meaningfully.

“Just doing my job,” She salutes and exits out the door.

Gyrus can't wait to start physical therapy.

He knows it's going to be a tough recovery without half of his left arm, but he's strong enough to do it.


End file.
